


Space Cadet

by Teri



Series: A-Team Confessions [2]
Category: A-Team (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-20
Updated: 2002-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock is trying to fix his "replicator" at the VA hospital or maybe he is just remembering the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters that originated on A-Team in the Star Trek Universe. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully for the enjoyment of a few readers. I am not earning any money.

"Picard, Captain Picard, this is Lt. Murdock, please come in." Murdock said after repeatedly tapped his chest.

Two men were watching Murdock as he stood on top of his dresser frantically trying to get his 'communicator' to work.

"Captain Murdock seems to be getting worse and worse. He seems to have slipped into his own little world where he thinks he is on some sort of star ship." The first doctor stated.

"I know, I just have run-out of ideas on how to help him." The other doctor said somberly.

The two men walked away discussing possible treatment plans and other courses of medication to try.

Murdock hopped off his dresser. He knew they were gone. He loved yanking their chains. He got so much fun out of it. He realized that harassing mental health professionals was his favorite hobby. 'Well never Deanna, but wouldn't she be shocked to see me now!' he chuckled to himself.

He needed to get ready. Face would be here to break him out soon.

"Mr. Murdock?" one of the nurses asked as she walked in the room. She found him taking a part his radio. "Mr. Murdock? What are you doing?"

"The replicator is broken and I need to fix it or Geordie will have my hide." He stated nonchalantly as he continued to work on the radio.

The nurse shook her head sadly. He was such a sweet man and she hated to see his lack of progress. "Mr. Murdock, Dr. Turner is here to take you to the sleep study."

As she stated that Face walked in smiling.

"Goody an away mission!" He looked over at Face and asked if they would use a transporter or a shuttle.

The nurse gave 'Dr. Turner' a gentle look and said, "I think you will take the shuttle."

"No beam me up Scotty? Fine, shuttle - No problemo!" Murdock grinned and when the nurse turned her attention away Face rolled his eyes.

As Murdock and Face reached the Vette, Face gave Murdock a questioning glance.

"Just having fun!" he said grinning as he sat in the passenger's seat.

Face shook his head, 'Murdock and his sense of humor?'

"You ready for that talk you promised me Faceman?" Murdock asked still grinning, but Face could here the serious tones behind the question.


End file.
